


Pretty brown eyes

by Clexa_rainbow



Series: This I Promise [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College Campus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, STEM, Summer Camp, high school student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_rainbow/pseuds/Clexa_rainbow
Summary: Raven goes to stem camp and Luna is her roommate they grow closer through out camp





	Pretty brown eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ravens stem camp experience the start of raven and luna

I was invited to the STEM Summer Camp for high schoolers at P.I.T (Parker Institute Technology) for the second cycle. It is a four week long sleepaway camp. Twenty high school students from around the world are invited each cycle. We get to stay in the dorms and learn in the STEM labs on campus and each group of four gets matched with one of the current students in the program. Each week we focus on each topic and work on the specific project then each group battles on saturdays then the top two groups in each category battle the last full day of camp.

I just got dropped off here by my best friends, and i’m wandering around looking for my dorm room, thirty minutes later I find my dorm and nock since i’m not sure if my roommate is already inside. I hear a voice from inside say come in. I walk in and see my roommate making her bed.

Hi I’m Raven Reyes your roommate I introduce myself. Hi Raven, i’m Luna Moon it’s nice to meet you she says. It’s nice to meet you too Luna I say. We talk about our favorite thing trying to break the ice between us. There's not many people that can tolerate my spitfireness but not only can Luna handle it she can hold her own color me impressed. After were both settled in we make our way to meet the other two people in our group and our mentor. It’s two boys- Monty and Ryker and our mentor is a girl name Charlie. She takes us on a tour of campus and to the pic'n save to buy anything we forgot or if we want to get cheap school spirit clothes I choose the team spirit cut shirt that has the school name written across the back and luna chose a hoodie and the boys chose simple shirts, me and luna chose snacks and water to keep in our dorm. When we get back we just have time to put our groceries down before we have to head to the dinning hall down stairs. The five us sit together and we talk about our strengths and our weakness in steam, luckily each of us has different strengths and together we have better chance of being able to work together and succeed. 

Our first week is science and It was a time composition we have to find the compound in an beaker then recreate it. This is not my strong point so I step back and just offer help with Monty tells us what he wants to do. It takes monty two days to figure out what is in the beaker. He tells me and luna what it is and we start trying different amounts of each thing and see. It take the boys another two days to figure out the compound with the help of Charlie. Day five we are able to recreate it without it combusting into flames. We tag in via the app and the professors come to check it and we get second place. One team had finished before us and we were all really proud of ourselves.

By the end of the first week me and luna got closer and there was definite mutual attraction to each other.

Week two was technologie my strong point we had to create a app and make it unhackable from the other teams. This is like a weekend snack I can do it in my sleep. I lay a six level system with a non traceable code page. We made it a pic and post app I was hoping to throw the other teams off that they would think ours was week and not expect the difficulty. I tested it out on the other members and our mentor and none of them could hack in. we took first in the competition this week none of the other teams could even find the code page to hack.

Luna and I shared our first kiss on friday night. We have both said we like each other and were going to go on a date tomorrow.

Week three economics was lunas strong point we have to create an original idea to move marbles from point a to point b with only using a small basket of recycled material.there is a two foot foot piece of rope, a spoon, five tooth pics, paper towel roll and a sparking water bottle. The distance between both points is thirty six inches.the boys split the one thick piece of rope into two smaller pieces. I take the toothpicks and paper towel roll and make a slide. Luna takes the spoon and bottle and tries to think about how to effectively get them across without spilling too many. She cuts the bottle in half and put the top half at the start and the bottom half and spoon at the end, she uses the rope to secure the slide and bottle together. We competed and took third in the competition the other teams were way more elaborate. 

Me and luna went on our first date to dinner and a movie. We both had an awesome time and we both said it was our best first date. We spent the night cuddling and watching netflix on luna’s laptop. Many kisses were shared that night.

 

Week for was math rykers strong point, they had to solve a question and simplify the answer to its smallest divisible. We gave it our best shot but we took fifth in this category.

Me and luna were sad that the summer was coming to an end and we would have to be saying goodbye, but then we figured out that Luna is transferring to my high school this semester. I will see you in a few days I tell her, text me she calls back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
